


【贱虫】Desperado 亡命之徒

by zixiuyufeng



Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 他们的生命在山洞外淅淅沥沥的雨声里像火焰一样跃动着，燃烧着，此刻他们如同点燃雪茄般不断点燃彼此，永不熄灭。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858957





	【贱虫】Desperado 亡命之徒

**Author's Note:**

> 上世纪拉美中叶AU  
> 《礼拜天的钟声》番外  
> 时间线在正文之后。
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。
> 
> Lofter账号：子休余风

炸桥的建议最早是Neena提出的，那时正下着雨，山里弥漫着潮湿的水汽。他们正躲在一个山洞里，尽管洞口有马鞍座毡挡着雨水，篝火还是迟迟点不起来。

洞内并没有比洞外的风雨交加并没有好到哪里去，空气里飘着淡淡的烟草味和葡萄酒的味道，潮湿而阴冷，Wade在第无数次用打火石尝试生火失败后嘟嘟囔囔地骂了起来。

Nathan终于看不下去朝着柴火堆开了一枪。一声巨响，枪走火了，点点火星溅到Wade手里的铁块上，对方像触电般惊叫一声，松开铁块。他把那把毛瑟枪往冒着烟的木材上一扔，Weasel连忙伸手去抢救那把即将被放在火里烤的枪：“伙计，这可不比平时啊，装备来得可不容易。”

Nathan一言不发地看着总算冒出细微火光的柴堆，在Weasel把枪口往地上猛拍几下的同时，Dopinder说了句“谢天谢地总算着了”，而Wade的表情看上去仍然十分焦虑，他无意识地刮着自己的手指甲，时不时地朝山洞口看一眼。

Weasel将枪靠在墙边，小声劝道：“你就放心吧，你那小孩不会有事的，他可是和Neena一起出去的。”

“最开始也是你把信息透露给他的。”Wade没好气地说，Weasel明显地翻了个白眼：“我就不该管你们这档事。”

话音刚落，马鞍座毡就被掀开了，几人同时抓起枪指向洞口，就对上Peter明亮的笑容：“放松，是我们。”

Wade放下枪扫视着Peter的全身，Dopinder很高兴地挥了挥手，脱口而出：“Wade刚才还在担心你来着。”不出所料听见了后者恼羞成怒的吼声。

Peter扑哧一声笑了出来，将一个包裹精准地扔到Dopinder怀里：“我顺带把你的包捡回来了，原来你私藏了苦艾酒，怪不得先前那么着急。”

“你喝了？！”Wade和Dopinder同时尖叫起来，前者看上去很紧张而后者更心疼他的酒。

“当然没有，你们想什么呢？”Peter翻了个白眼，同时Neena钻进了山洞，看见他们对峙时冷哼了一声，清了清嗓子说：“先别急着尖叫，也别急着把锅架上去（Weasel小声嘀咕了一句他已经饿了十多个小时），我刚才和Peter在外面看见了政府的巡逻机，他们马上就会搜到这片来了，我们最好在他们大部队来之前把桥炸了，沿着马格达莱纳河去南方组织人马。”

“你确定要炸桥？我们会引起政府军注意的。”一直沉默着的Nathan开口说，他听上去相当谨慎，但Neena知道如果真要炸桥，他一定会是第一个扔雷管的人。

“嗯……”Peter轻声说，“实际上，他们已经发现我们了，几分钟前我才杀了一个尾随到这边来的侦察兵。Neena把尸体扔进了河里——真希望他能漂远点。”

Wade倒抽了一口冷气：“你不是不杀人的吗？”

“那是因为先前在镇里，Charles不好收拾。”Peter睁大眼睛，“开什么玩笑，不杀侦察兵，难道等他找过来吗？”

“好吧，你赢了。”Wade夸张地叹气，“你让我幻想破灭了，Petey。”

Weasel在旁边反胃地皱了皱眉，他往锅里倒了些水，Neena立刻不满地瞪了他一眼，示意他停下动作。

“行行好，好吧？大家都饿了一天了。”Weasel添了把柴火，“您接着说？”

Neena厉声补充：“我怀疑他其实已经发过电报了。”

所有人这才都抬起头来看着她。Wade缓过神来，很快地接话：“我投一票，明天一大早就起来炸桥。”

其他人无言或心不在焉地点头，都明白这只是拖延，政府军很快就会追上来，届时必须开战——幸而游击队的据点到处都是，能暂时分散政府军的兵力。

火苗很快越窜越高，整个山洞都给被热腾腾的蒸汽所包裹，自Nathan带头点燃烟草之后，空气里现在满是烟草和炭火的味道，其间夹杂着一些米饭和肉的香气，靠近篝火还能闻到甜椒的香味。

Wade透过乳白色的雾气看见Peter正在远离火堆的洞口旁擦他的琴，Wade知道这是他的习惯，刚上山不久时Dopinder曾经为此笑过他像个吉普赛人，Peter当时不可置信地看着他，惊叫了一句：“这又不是琉特琴！”但后来一整个小分队的人都认为如果Peter用小提琴拉一首Senorita的话也就没什么区别了——虽然Peter坚持这绝无可能。

他走到Peter旁边时男孩抬起头来看着他，棕色的眼眸里流淌着糖浆般的暖意，令他感觉到一种仿佛苦艾酒淌过舌尖般的迷幻，温柔而麻醉。

“明天一早上就要炸桥，你想和我说些什么吗？”Peter轻声问他。

“不会有事的。”Wade说，他将Peter揽在怀里，闻着他有些乱蓬蓬的发丝上草药的气息，“等我们到了基多，我给你买一大筐象牙果，怎么样？”

Peter弯了弯眼角，好笑地看着他：“第一，你哪来的那么多钱？第二，别想打岔。”

“哇噢，你可真是太伤我心了，这我还是买得起的。”Wade说着顿了一顿，俯下身去亲吻Peter的额头，“你想的太多了，Petey，你不需要每天都活在担心里。”

Peter眨了眨眼，似乎不敢直视Wade清澈的蓝色眼眸，他无意识地拨动了一下琴弦，又赶紧松开一点压着弦的手指，“可是我还没有告诉你……”他犹豫了一下，很用力地咬住下唇。

Wade揉了揉他的头发，捧起他的脸强迫Peter注视着他：“嘿，Petey，我说过如果你不想提，你可以不用告诉我你过去的事。虽然Weasel那个王八蛋跟你掀了我的老底，但不代表你就一定要告诉我你的……起源故事？这不是等价交换。”

Peter沉默了一会儿，垂下头继续擦他的琴，就在Wade以为他不会再说话的时候，Peter低声说：“我是辛塞莱霍人[1]。”他微微颤抖了一下，又鼓足勇气接着说：“我父母被刺杀后，我叔叔送我去了智利的一个慈善组织……但实际上那是前德国纳粹逃亡后建立的聚集地，稍微大一点的时候，我在一间密室里找到了他们的资料，修道院地下是一个秘密人体实验基地……然后他们发现了我……”他深吸一口气，闭了闭眼，Wade将他搂得更紧了一些，轻柔地拍着他的后背，Peter嘴唇翕动着，还是把那段跳了过去，“……后来我逃出来，在巴兰基亚碰到了当时还在到处打工的Peter Maximoff，他也很穷，但还是帮助我。之后我加入乐队，参加了几场巡演，再就在苏克雷遇见了你。”

Wade能隐约猜到Peter省掉的内容是什么，他努力压抑着心头骤起的愤怒，小心地安慰着Peter，但Peter很快冲着他笑了笑：“……我不是想要你同情我或者什么的，我只是想要告诉你……我和你一样，我不想对你隐瞒什么。”

“你说的那个组织……还在吗？”沉默片刻后，Wade问他，声音轻得仿佛重一点就控制不住自己的情绪，Peter犹豫着点了点头，又像是想起了什么般急促地说，“他们太庞大了，而且一直被智利政府纵容，没人敢挑衅他们。”

“那可不一定。”Wade说，Peter能看见他蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着明亮的火焰。

篝火的温暖带着汤汁的香气被吸入鼻腔，Peter很快调整好自己的情绪，在Wade耳边小声说：“你真的不过去吗？Weasel可能会克扣你的伙食。”

Wade猛地反应过来，大呼小叫地向着篝火那边冲了过去，Neena毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，Peter在他身后眯起眼笑了笑，将小提琴架到肩膀上，低头开始调音。

肉香越发浓郁的时候，悠扬的琴声开始在山洞里回荡，潮湿的苔藓和不大的空间形成了一种奇特的吸音效果，Wade忽然意识到Peter拉的是Mi Amor的调子。

婉转动人的曲调与他们所处的窘迫境地似乎完全不相称，但刚才还有些嘈杂的空气忽然在琴声里安静了下来，Peter微微向他扬起一个微笑，似乎能冲淡他心里所有的烦躁不安与愤怒。

那一瞬间Wade突然意识到，不只是在他们坦诚相对之后，所有人都在对明天的炸桥感到焦虑，山里紧张的气氛都需要这琴声来舒缓，而Peter从一开始就知道这一点。

草率地吃完饭后，几人一边抱怨着潮湿的水汽尽管有篝火刚烤过也没消散多少一边纷纷钻进睡袋里。

Wade将枪搁在睡袋旁边，法兰绒的内衬让地面似乎也变得柔软了一些，Nathan将篝火捣灭了，黑暗里只剩下了零散的火星。

不知道过了多久，黑暗里有一只手搭上了他的肩膀，Wade几乎是立刻就感觉出来这是谁的手，对方正因为阴冷潮湿的空气而微微颤抖着，Wade伸出手，摸到了他冰凉指尖。

“你大半夜的在这干什么？……外面冷，进来吧。”Wade叹了口气，抓住他的手腕，轻声说，“你可别冻感冒了。”

Peter犹豫了片刻，还是钻进了Wade的睡袋，微凉的皮肤紧贴着Wade的大腿，Wade几乎是立刻就有了反应，Peter像被烫到般猛地弹了一下：“Wade……不是今天……”

“是你先钻进来的，”Wade将怀里修长的青春躯体搂紧，Peter试探性地伸手环住他的脖子，眼睛即使是在黑暗里也闪动着微弱的星光，“先告诉我，你为什么不待在自己的睡袋里？”

Peter咬了咬唇，露出一个有些羞涩的笑容：“……我刚才没想那么多。”

“现在你想到哪去了，嗯？”Wade敲了敲他的脑门，Peter把头埋在他的胸口，温热的鼻息扑打在Wade稍显单薄的法兰绒衬衫上。Wade把他拎起来一点，让Peter陷在柔软的枕头里和他对视，男孩又在枕头里闷闷地笑了起来：“是你的小兄弟先——”

“嘘，你不许说这种话，”Wade用食指贴住Peter的嘴唇，对方又在微弱的光线下冲他弯了弯眼睛，Wade的表情变得有些复杂无奈，“Neena要是知道肯定会暴揍我一顿。”

“我已经成年了。”Peter凑过来咬着牙小声说。Wade挑起一边眉毛：“要不是我知道你在说这事，我会以为你在暗示什么的。”

Peter皱着眉退远了一点，Wade微笑着把他拉回怀里，在他的耳边说：“还有，这不是成没成年的问题。”他的舌头扫过Peter的耳垂，男孩不出所料地抖了一下：“Wade！”

“你小声点，Petey，你这样会让人以为这里发生了什么的。”Wade将手从Peter的腰际向后滑，在后者睁大眼睛的同时将睡袋的拉链往上拉了一些，“放松点，刚才你整个背都露在外面。”

黑暗里看不清Peter的神情，但从他急促的呼吸声中，Wade几乎可以想象出他烧红的脸颊，他忍不住伸出手揉了揉Peter的发顶，同时终于被对方忍无可忍地一把抓住了手腕：“不要碰我头发！”

“好好好，但……你瞧，”Wade将另一只手轻轻附上Peter半勃的性器，“你也有反应了，不是吗？”

Peter又抖了一下，Wade可以听见他压低了声音后从牙缝里泄出来的吼声：“是你非要在睡袋里动来动去的！”

“我的错，好吗？”Wade毫无诚意地说，“但既然我们两个都硬了——”

“我想我必须提醒你一些事情，”Peter竭力控制住在Wade抚摸下紊乱的呼吸声，“我们明天一早要去炸桥，如果你在我们逃跑的时候提出要洗睡袋，你觉得Nathan会不会用起爆器木盒把你砸到河里去，还是你想让Neena用绝缘丝勒死你？”

“……难道你就忍心让你可怜的男友一直硬着吗？”话是这么说，Wade还是收回手让手指在Peter的肩膀上有一下没一下地打着转。

Peter在Wade的胸肌上不轻不重地锤了一下，微微弯起眼角，他没说话，只是凑上前，鼻尖轻轻蹭过Wade挺拔的鼻梁，指尖触碰他最近又新长出不少胡渣的下巴。接着，Wade感觉到嘴唇上传来柔软湿润的触感，和带着一些试探意味的舌尖。他们肌肤相贴时修长而结实的肌肉带着湿润而顺滑的清凉，微凉的晚风里年轻躯干紧密的拥抱驱散了睡袋外的寒意，伴随着空虚的温暖覆盖着胸口的疼痛和紧紧缠绕着他们的孤独。

于是他放任自己沉迷于这个带着些许青涩的吻里，感受在漫长的孤独里这一霎那的快乐与亲密的情感，任由倏然而至青春与爱在他的胸膛里冲撞着，忘记明天之后仍然艰险的旅途，比任何时候都要无所顾虑而毫不厌倦，只记住他们此刻仍然需要彼此，哪怕在寂寥的雨夜里没有颤抖着的激情。

只有他们的生命在山洞外淅淅沥沥的雨声里像火焰一样跃动着，燃烧着，此刻他们像点燃雪茄般不断点燃彼此，永不熄灭。

Wade在激烈的亲吻里悄悄将装着雷管的雪茄盒塞到背包最外层的口袋里，在Peter睁大满是水汽的茶色眼眸时将男孩搂得更紧了一些，他盖上帆布，放松对Peter口中空气的掠夺，在亲吻结束后对方微微喘息的时候露出笑容。

他的心脏在胸膛里有力地跳动着，拉扯出一些喜悦的，活着的疼痛。他知道此刻他们要尽早进入梦乡。

而明天，他们将逆着马格达莱纳河的流水，沿着玻利瓦尔的老路走向远方。

Fin.

[1]辛塞莱霍：哥伦比亚苏克雷省省会。


End file.
